Fireheart's Regret
by Dreaming for Reality
Summary: Fireheart was too late. He was the only one to see Tigerclaw crouched over Bluestar's lifeless body. Tigerclaw became leader. Everyone has succumbed to Tigerclaw's lies, and they all think Fireheart has gone mad. Rated T.


**Oh hey there. Looking good. So this is about Fireheart being too late, and Tigerclaw already killed Bluestar. Isn't Brambleclaw hot in a cat way? Sorry, that was random. I tried to write like Erin, but in my own style. So it's weird. This is going to be one long story, and I think you guys would really enjoy it**

**Prologue**

Fireheart ran.

He ran as if a clan of warriors was chasing him. He ran as if StarClan themselves gave him magical legs. He ran as if he had endless energy. He ran not for his life. He ran for Bluestar's.

Tigerclaw. That traitor. The wretched, filthy traitor.

He could hear the screeches of his clanmates around him, and hair pricked along his spine. He had to get to his leader's den. His emerald eyes could not pick out Bluestar. Or Tigerclaw. That could only mean he already had her.

Fireheart crashed through the linen that guarded the entrance, and what he saw filled him with cold dread. It felt like he jumped into an icy river, and no matter how hard he churned his paws, the water only seeped into his nose and mouth, chocking him. _This can't be happening_ he thought desperately _StarClan, save us all!_

Bluestar was dead.

Her gray fur was stained crimson around her throat, which was torn so severely there was no chance of recovery. She twitched unnaturally, and slowly the cold fire in her eyes became lifeless. Blood was seeping from her frail body, kissing at Fireheart's paws, deepening the orange.

"I couldn't do anything," growled Tigerclaw, his red powerful claws flexing against the stone. "A rogue came in and killed her. You just missed the cat, he left." He was lying.

The blue fur trapped in between his claws betrayed Tigerclaw's tale. Fireheart desperately wanted to believe him, but now there was no point denying the tabby's misplaced loyalty. Things had gotten too far; the evidence was too clear.

"Tigerclaw," he hissed, taking a threatening step forward, but Tigerclaw merely pushed passed him and stood on high rock, glaring down at the battle beneath him.

"Stop!" he yowled, sending the command over the screeching cats. Almost immediately they jumped apart; his power was unmistakable. The massive cat's eyes gleamed orange as he dipped his head in fake sadness "Bluestar is dead."

The warriors of ThunderClan sent up surprised gasps, staring at one another in shock. The nearly defeated rogues tried to take advantage of the situation and retreat, but Tigerclaw leaped off the rock and snarled at a tom.

"You!" He stalked in front of the terrified intruder, blocking away his escape into the forest. "I saw your murder our leader with my own eyes!"

Fireheart knew he couldn't keep silent any longer. He lifted his chin and began "Cats! This…this _warrior_," he spat at Tigerclaw, "_He_ killed Bluestar! He also killed Redtail and led the rogues to the camp! This was all part of his plan to become leader! We must drive this traitor out!"

No cat moved.

"Come on!" Fireheart's eyes stretched wide, he gazed at his friends, his acquaintances, and the felines he came to know. "You can't let him get away with this! He's been betraying us all this time!"

"Obviously he's delusional," claimed Tigerclaw, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt as he moved in front of the flame colored warrior. "Poor thing. He saw me pull the rogue off of Bluestar, and he must have mistaken the mangy tom for me. Too bad that by the time I heaved the cat off of her, she was dead and he managed to escape from my claws. Isn't that right Fireheart?" Tigerclaw whipped his head around and trapped him in his gaze.

All the rogues except the one Tigerclaw cornered had vanished in the forest; there was no one to witness the look the tyrant had given him. However, Fireheart refused to back down. This warrior had killed Bluestar, their beloved leader. The wise cat the Fireheart always went to for advice. His mentor. His friend. "That's not true," he growled.

Tigerclaw blinked sympathetically at him, and then turned back to the rogue. "Now, let's get rid of this murderer." Long, hooked claws flashed out sliced through the shivering tom's neck. He collapsed to the ground, withering in pain, until finally the life left him.

The clan murmured in approval, and finally, a lone eerie wail could be heard at the back of the crowd. Grief suddenly broke out. "Bluestar!" cried out Frostfur, pushing through the cats. Whitestorm padded up and pressed himself against her. He turned his intelligent eyes on Tigerclaw, as though he was already accepting the ambitious cat. "Where is her body?" he murmured, sadness clouding his gaze, "she must be laid to rest."

Slowly movement broke out, and cats began to mourn Bluestar. Some of them approached Tigerclaw, asking him for the sequence of events, nodding to the lie.

Fireheart was devastated. His anxiety only increased when he saw Cinderpelt dipped her head to the tabby. _Don't any of them understand what's going on? _Fireheart exchanged a panicked glance with Graystripe. _Are we the only ones who know the truth?_

"Cinderpelt," Fireheart hissed at the medicine cat when she was out of ear-shot. "Cinderpelt, you do believe, don't you?"

Cinderpelt looked uncomfortable. She glanced down at her paws, "Fireheart, you must be mistaken. Tigerclaw may be ambitious, but he's a good cat. He neatly got rid of our leader's killer."

The flame tom bristled in indignation "This is impossible! Tigerclaw can't be leader!" He leaped past his friend and jumped on high rock. "I saw him! I SAW HIM! He killed her, Tigerclaw is dangerous! We need to get rid of him!" Fireheart exclaimed. Immediately mews of protest answered him back.

"Fireheart, get down from there."

"Poor thing's going crazy."

"Only a kittypet would think such a thing."

A softer voice sounded by his ear, "Fireheart, come on. Let's get you down from there."

"No!" Fireheart dug his claws into the grit, ignoring Sandstorm's persuasion.

Some cat began to gently aid him down the rocks. It was Graystripe. Fireheart turned his green eyes on him. "We can't let this happen!"

"It's happening."

"B-but-"

Cinderpelt was in front of him, "Fireheart, eat this." It was a mouse. Fireheart stared at her incredulously. How could they think of his appetite at a time like this? He stepped over it, but this time Yellowfang blocked his way.

"Don't be mouse brain, do what the medicine cats tell you." Her words were sharp but her tone was soft. Fireheart's shoulders sagged. It felt as though all of StarClan was sitting on his back. Grudgingly he sunk his teeth into the mouse and took a bite. A couple moments later everything was going black.

"What did you do to me?"

"Poppyseeds. Shhh."

"Fireheart, is Tigerclaw really-"

But he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Oh no. Things are getting serious. Review please, and tell me what you think of this idea. I will make the first chapter soon enough.**


End file.
